


Food For the Soul

by carolej126



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim provides for a hungry Guide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food For the Soul

"Morning, Chief," Jim called, looking up from his plate as Blair came stumbling out of his bedroom.

Offering an absentminded wave in the detective's direction as he made a beeline for the living room, Blair mumbled, "Oh, hey, Jim."

"Breakfast is ready," Jim said, taking another bite of his toast. "Have a seat."

A look of regret crossed Blair's face as he noticed the scrambled eggs and toast on the table. "Don't have time," he sighed.

Jim closely studied his partner as Blair picked up the large pile of papers stacked on the coffee table and stuffed them into his backpack. The young man had dark smudges under his eyes, and his sluggish movements displayed a decided lack of energy.

Blair slung his backpack over his shoulder. "Bye, Jim."

"Are you coming by the station today?"

Shaking his head adamantly, Blair paused on his way to the door. "I'm really sorry, Jim. But I can't. Not today. I've got a class to teach this morning, a meeting with my advisor at noon, office hours this afternoon, and then tons of papers and exams to grade."

"How about meeting me for lunch? My treat," Jim offered.

"I don't think I'll have enough time."

"Dinner?"

Grabbing his jacket off the hook by the door, Blair nodded. "Yeah, I should be home by seven o'clock at the latest."

Jim raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Okay, make that seven o'clock at the earliest, and probably closer to ten or eleven o'clock," Blair admitted as he picked up his keys.

"Sandburg," Jim scolded affectionately.

Shrugging, Blair rolled his eyes expressively. "I know I haven't been able to help you out much this week, but..."

"Look, Chief," Jim interrupted, "I know you've been busy and I appreciate every minute you've been able to give me. But..." he paused, "I'm worried about you. I don't think you've had a decent meal all week."

"I know, Jim, but things are really crazy right now. It will be better next week." Blair gestured toward the door. "I've really got to get going."

"Freeze!"

Blair came to a surprised stop, his hand on the door knob. "Freeze?" he repeated with an amused grin.

"Yep, freeze." Jim got up from his chair. "Sandburg, that means don't move," he added, seeing Blair inch a little closer to the door.

"Jim, I've got to go!"

"You can give me one minute."

Blair hesitated. "Yeah, okay. What's up? It's not your senses, is it?" he asked, his tone switching from impatience to worry in a split second.

"Nope. I'm fine."

"Then what?!"

Grinning at his friend's confusion, Jim took a large insulated lunch bag out of the fridge. "Here."

Moving forward to accept the bag, Blair set it down on the table and unzipped the top to peek inside. "Jim? What's all this?" He fingered the small plastic containers tucked beside a blue cold pack.

"That, Darwin, is your breakfast, lunch, and dinner. I figured you wouldn't have time to sit down for a real meal today, so I decided to pack you a lunch box."

Blair's eyes twinkled with amusement. "A lunch box?"

"Yep. You've got wheat crackers, sliced turkey, cheese..." Jim began, counting off each item on his fingers, "...carrot sticks, raisins, applesauce, three apple cinnamon muffins, two plain bagels, and bottles of iced tea and water. Nothing that needs to be heated or prepared. You can munch all day long."

"I don't know what to say." Blair shook his head in amazement, a pleased smile spreading over his face. "Thanks, Jim."

Jim's face broke into an answering grin. "You're welcome, buddy. Now, don't you think you'd better get going?"

"Oh, man!" Blair groaned as he checked his watch.

Chuckling softly, Jim quickly zipped the lunch box closed and handed Blair a napkin-wrapped piece of toast.

Blair balanced jacket, keys, lunch box, and toast as he bolted for the door. "Bye, Jim. Thanks again."

A warm smile still gracing his face, Jim shook his head in fond exasperation as the door closed behind his partner. "Bye, Chief."

~end~


End file.
